The Lights Of Christmas
by crimsonalversonhellman
Summary: Crimson Alverson-Hellman and Andorra spend Christmas together. AndorraxOC oneshot OOC Andorra


It's Christmas Eve and I was sitting on my couch in my sweats with my knees pulled up to my chest and about to press play for my favorite holiday movie when my phone started to ring. I dropped the remote, kicked out my legs, and answered it. It was my best friend Alfred.

"Don't hit play," he yelled.  
>"Why not?," I asked.<br>"Because we all know that you will be watching Netflix until Christmas and I will not let that happen."  
>"How?"<br>"By inviting you to my awesome Christmas sleepover party from today to the 26th. So are you coming?"  
>"Yeah sure."<br>"Oh and red and white only," he said then hung up.

I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I chose a pretty red and white Christmas themed dress like this. Then I went to Al's house.

Time skip~

"Hey (Name)," Al greeted when I knocked on the door. He was wearing black jeans a white shirt and a red jacket.  
>"Hey Al," I replied with a hug.<p>

I entered the house and went to the to bar.

"Can I have a (fave/fruit) pina colada?," I asked Berwald, the bartender.  
>"Sure thing," he answered.<p>

He gave me the drink and I started drinking it while looking at Tino who was discussing video games with Yong Soo and Alfred.

"You like him don't you," Emil said a couple of minutes later scaring me half to death.  
>"N-No. Well m-maybe," I stuttered.<br>"Why? What are you doing?," I asked a bit scarred.  
>"Not me. Mathias," he answered while pointing to the Dane.<p>

Mathias walked over to me and started pushing me through the dance floor to the stage.

"What are you doing?," I asked.  
>"Not me. You. You will be dedicating a timeless Christmas song to your sweetheart," he answered with a smirk while handing me a mic.<br>"Yo Leon hook her up," he said while jumping off the stage.  
>"What song do you want?," he asked.<br>"Give me whatever," I answered.

Nobody noticed that I was up there until the music started playing. It was All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey. Once it started everybody was looking at me. My stage fright kicked in and I sang the first part of the song with my eyes closed.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
>There is just one thing I need.<br>I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.  
>I just want you for my own.<br>More than you could ever know.  
>Make my wish come true.<br>All I want for Christmas is you._

I opened my eyes only to see people with astonished looks on their faces. Maybe it's because they've never heard me sing before. Seeing their faces brought my confidence back so I sang the next part with a smile.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
>There is just one thing I need.<em>  
><em>(and I) Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.<em>  
><em>I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace.<em>

I sang that part while pointing to the fire place.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy a Christmas day._

I sang while shaking my head no.

_I just want you for my own.  
>More than you could ever know.<br>Make my wish come true.  
>All I want for Christmas is you.<em>

I sang while pointing to Tino who was blushing. I jumped off the stage and caressed his cheek while singing the next part.

_You baby.  
>Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas.<br>I won't even ask for snow.  
><em>  
>I dropped my hand and looked out the window to see the snow falling. A little contradicting I know.<p>

_(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe._

I went to stand under the door frame where the mistletoe was hanging. Tino seemed to get the idea because he went next to me and kissed my cheek.

_I won't make a list and send it to the north pole for Saint Nick._

I pretended to write a list on my hand but I did write something. The only thing on my list. It was Tino.

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click.  
>Cause I just want you hear tonight holding on to me so tight.<em>

Tino wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck and gave him a quick peck. We separated but while still hugging each other I continued the song.

_What more can I do?  
>Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you.<br>You baby.  
>Oh, All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere.<em>

While breaking the hug I guided him to the window to see all of the houses beautifully decorated in bright lights.

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air._

While looking out the window we saw children playing in the snow.

_And everyone is singing._

There were some carolers singing outside.

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing.  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. <em>  
><em>Would you please bring my baby to me quickly.<em>

I saw Mathias and Emil push Tino out the front door and hand him some thing before closing it and walking in the kitchen. Probably getting ready for the next part of the song.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
>This is all I'm asking for.<br>I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door._

I opened the door and Tino gave me a poinsettia while I pulled him back inside.

_Oh I just want you for my own.  
>More than you could ever know.<br>Make my wish come true.  
>Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you.<em>

The song ended with Tino passionately kissing me. A barrage of claps erupted around us.

"I love you. Would you please make my wish come true?," I whispered in his ear.  
>"Anything for you <em>rakas (darling)<em>," he answered.  
>"Good because all I want for Christmas is you," I said before giving him another kiss. <p>


End file.
